


Marathon Fucking

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Jensen is a slut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Jared, Jensen, and Misha are running the Amica Seattle Marathon on Sunday. It's a bad idea. Another bad idea is having gratuitous sex the night before running 26.2 miles, then again, they did dub this weekend the Bad Idea Tour.





	Marathon Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this happened.
> 
> Special thanks to Bexy for beta'ing and letting me scream at her about this idea for weeks.
> 
> Also thanks to Sam and Linds for being so appreciative of my porn-y texts I sent about all the things I wanted j2m to do. Y'all the real MVPs.

**We’re at the border :p  
**

Jensen smirks and sets his phone on top of his thigh as Jared pulls the car into the Nexus line. There’s actually a small bit of a wait, unsurprising for a Saturday afternoon, but it’s slightly more unbearable than normal with the downpour currently splattering loudly on the top of the roof.

Jensen looks over at Jared as he shifts the car into park and leans back against the driver’s seat, waiting for the chance to start moving again.

“So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?” Jensen asks.

“As good as I could be. You can only train so much for a marathon. How about you?” Jared replies.

“Fine, I guess. I wish I actually enjoyed running like you and Mish.” Jensen shrugs.“But I’ll do the best that I can.”

Jared smiles sympathetically and pats Jensen’s thigh, “You’ll do fine, and if you start struggling just text one of us and we’ll come back and jog with you.”

“So sweet,” Jensen says sarcastically, and bats at Jared’s hand that decides to linger on the middle of his thigh longer than necessary. Now is _not_ the time.

Jared smirks, but pulls back when Jensen’s phone enthusiastically chirps from atop his leg.

“Misha?” Jared asks.

“Mhmm, was just letting him know we’re at the border.”

**Mish: Good. :) I hope you guys are hungry, because I made dinner.**

**Mmmm. What are we eating?  
**

“What’s he saying?” Jared asks.

“He made us dinner, apparently.”

“Of course he did,” Jared says, laughing.

**Mish: Ass. Just kidding, though I might actually eat you out later.**

**Yeah? :D**

**Mish: Yeah, Jared and I were talking about it earlier. ;)**

Jensen feels his face heat up, the warmth up all the way to the tips of his ears. He’s always been easy, but sometimes the way his body reacts is honestly embarrassing. Of course, Jared decides to look over at that exact moment.

“You okay?” Jared asks, voice tinged with amusement.

Jensen, naturally, blushes more under Jared’s curious gaze and replies, “Misha said y’all were talking about me earlier.”

“Did he?” Jared asks, and points at Jensen’s phone with a finger. Jensen rotates his phone so Jared can see the message thread.

He watches Jared’s easy smile widen into a grin.

“I think it’s a great idea, don’t you?”

“Don’t you start,” Jensen states,narrowing his eyes and pointing an accusatory finger in Jared’s direction.

“Why not? We have like a five minute wait. Plus, it’s fun to watch you get all worked up.”

“I have no friends,” Jensen laments, purposefully trying to ignore how Jared’s arm has slipped around the back of the seat and how he’s dipped his thumb under the collar of Jensen’s shirt to find skin contact. Asshole.

“So we were thinking next week when Misha’s up here the whole week for filming that one night we could tie you up and --”

**Now Jared’s telling me what y’all were talking about. Thanks.  
**

**Mish: Guess you better hurry up and get here then.**

**It’ll only get worse.  
**

**Mish: Don’t worry, we’ll be on our best behavior.  
**

**That’s what I’m worried about.**

**Mish:  It’ll be fun. ;) See you soon, babe.**

**See you soon <3  
**

“-- and _then_ we were talking about how we want to take turns fucking you, it would be an all night thing, but I know you’d be up for it ---”

“You know I just zoned out this entire conversation, right?” Jensen says, turning to Jared. He had tried his best to ignore everything Jared was talking about, but the last sentence was enough to send another hot rush of color to his cheeks.

“That means I have to repeat it, huh?” Jared smiles, all gummy, and glides his fingers across Jensen’s skin underneath his shirt.

“Later?” Jensen suggests and smiles in success when Jared sighs.

"I guess I’ll give you a break now, but all bets are off when we get to Misha’s house.”

Maybe Vicki will save him - no, actually she’d make it worse. She gets more delight in torturing him than Jared and Misha combined.

The line starts moving in front of them, keeping at a five mile pace. Jensen focuses on Jared’s fingers, which stay pressed against his skin, as they inch closer to the border control station. It makes him feel anxious in the best kind of way, creating a thrum of arousal that simmers and settles low in his gut. He’ll live with the ache for the next half hour on the drive to Misha’s, and hopefully they won’t have the foresight to make him wait any longer.

They arrive at Misha’s house forty-five minutes later, and Jared pulls in behind Misha’s car. West and Maison are out the front door practically the minute Jared shifts into park. Jared grins as West bangs on the driver’s side window, placing his palms flat against the glass and leaving tiny fingerprints when he steps back so Jared can open the door. Jensen opens the door and immediately gets a lapful of Maison. She wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes tight.

“How you doing, bug?” Jensen asks.

“Good! I’m excited you’re here!” Maison informs him. Jensen holds her tight, as he steps up and out of the car.

“The welcoming committee got to you first, I see,” Misha says with a laugh. He’s standing on his front porch, hands stuffed into the pockets of  his dark-washed jeans. He’s also got on a pale turquoise button-up rolled up to his elbows that makes his eyes pop.

“Best welcome ever,” Jensen says. He walks up Misha’s front steps, and wraps his free arm around Misha’s waist. They hug with Maison between them, still held tight in Jensen’s arms. When they separate, Maison starts tapping on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen hoists her down, and she rushes back into the house, yelling, “Mommy, Uncle Jensen is here!”

Misha hugs Jensen properly then, slips his arm around Jensen’s back and pulls him close, until their chests are touching.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Misha whispers, quiet just for him. Jensen smiles, blushing, and squeezes Misha’s shoulder beneath his palm.

“Me too.”

Misha’s mouth grazes over the side of his neck, and Jensen feels a jolt from it as Misha releases him.

A trample of footsteps sound behind him on the steps, and West bumps into Jensen’s leg as he runs into the house. Jared’s hand comes down on his shoulder, and he grips tight, before sliding past Jensen to pull Misha into a hug.

“Hey Jay,” Misha says.

Jensen steps back and watches them hug, watches how Jared practically squishes Misha against his chest and smacks a very loud kiss on Misha’s cheek. Misha’s hand slides low, because he can and that’s how they are together, and he smacks Jared’s ass with a chuckle.

They pull apart and face Jensen with matching grins on their faces. He feels heat rush on to his face, and it must show because Misha smirks. He wraps an arm around Jensen’s shoulder and asks, “Wanna go inside?”

Vicki meets them in the kitchen, looking like a vision in a soft maroon sweater and jeans. She grins when she sees Jensen.

“Hey you,” she says, tone teasing, and pulls him in by his belt loops. She kisses him then, insistent but soft and warm, like she always is, and Jensen melts against her. The smell of her strawberry shampoo hovers in the space around him.

Jensen flips Jared off over his shoulder as he whistles at the two of them.

“You staying?” Jensen asks, almost hopeful. He already knows Jared and Misha are up to something, but whenever Vicki enters the equation she always mixes it up a bit. That’s something he’s always loved about her.

“Nope, too much testosterone,” Vicki teases with a wink. “I’m going to take the kids to spend the night with a family friend. We’ll meet you and the kids, and Gen and Danneel, in Seattle tomorrow morning.”

“Damn,” Jensen says, grinning easily, “I was hoping you’d torture me too.”

Vicki laughs as Jensen presses a lingering kiss on her cheek. “I think they’ve got that covered, at least for tonight.”

Hmm. He’s gonna die.

Misha and Jared are now in the kitchen near the stove, being idiots as expected. Jared’s trying to steal some of the pasta bubbling on the stove with a fork, when Misha whacks the fork out of his hand and it clatters on the floor, leaving a white spot from the sauce on the wood. Jared cackles and runs out of the kitchen as Misha tries to grab him around the waist, but he slips away and ends up on the couch, West and Maison jumping on top of him and giggling just as much as Jared is.

“Good luck,” Vicki says, laughing.

Jensen smiles as Vicki pats his arm sympathetically, “Thanks, I am gonna need it.”

“Need what?” Jared asks. He’s behind Jensen now, and he slides his arms around his hips and presses his mouth to Jensen’s hair. Jensen can feel every single place where Jared’s body lines up against his.

“Luck,” Jensen answers.

“Oh you’re gonna get real lucky,” Jared teases, touching his lips to the back of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen sighs. It’s going to be a long night. Misha’s grinning from across the room, where he’s stirring at the stove.

“Go make yourself useful and find some wine,” Jensen says, batting at Jared’s hands that are trying to sneak lower down .

“Mmmm, that’s a good idea actually,” Jared says. He slips away from Jensen, hip-checking Misha at the stove on his way to the wine cooler.

Jensen doesn’t really know what to do with himself, so he settles on the couch with the kids, who are in the process of getting their shoes and jackets on to leave. Maison asks him to help her with her coat; Jensen knows that she knows how to put it on, but he smiles when he realizes this means she simply wants him to.

“You heading out?” he hears Misha say. Vicki’s in the kitchen now, wrapped up in her coat.

“Yep. I’ll see you in the morning, don’t get too crazy tonight,” she teases.

“No promises, but we’ll try to behave.” Misha kisses her and she smiles into it.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Vicki comes back over to the couch, glowing in the late afternoon sun coming in from the patio window, and gestures at West and Maison.

“C’mon  you two, let’s get going.”

West and Maison run over to Misha at the stove, wrapping their tiny arms around his legs, and hug him. He kneels down and hugs them back, pressing kisses on their foreheads, saying, “See you tomorrow, have fun!”

They say, “We will,” in unison, and run back over to Vicki, who waves goodbye to the boys as she heads out. The door closes behind her with a click and the house is mostly silent except for the bubbling on the stove and the clinking of glass as Jared continues his search for a bottle of wine.

Jensen gets up and walks to the patio door, staring out at the expanse of the bay in front of him, glittering in the gold of the setting sun. The sun is just barely peeking above the islands, half of it hidden, and it creates a glow that lights up the sky. Jared places a wine glass, full of red liquid, into his hand, and Jensen smiles gratefully at him.

Jared stands next to Jensen, looking out at the view in front of them.

“Pretty isn’t it?” Jensen says.

“Mhmm, I’ve always been a fan of you,” Jared teases, and Jensen rolls his eyes.

“You’re so gross.”

Jared kisses him then, mouth wine-sweet, with an easy hand on Jensen’s hip. Distantly, he hears Misha switch off the stove. There’s clattering in the background, utensils and plates and cookware, but Jared’s  still kissing him. He’s more insistent now, as much as he can be with only one hand on Jensen’s hip, the other clutching at the wine glass in his hand. Jensen sucks on his tongue, whimpers into it because he’s done trying to hold back. His knees are starting to grow weak when he feels a hand gently cover Jared’s where it’s resting on his hip.

“Man, you guys look good,” Misha murmurs, and he’s a lot closer than Jensen’s realized, his breath ghosting warm across the back of Jensen’s neck.

Jared giggles against his mouth and breaks the kiss. Jensen instantly misses it, but isn’t too upset when he turns his head to see Jared and Misha are kissing right over his shoulder.

_Oh._

They’re both still touching him, Jared’s palm splayed on his hip, Misha’s right on top, which makes everything exceedingly worse. Jensen loves watching them kiss because it’s completely different from how they kiss him, and it’s really hot. Jared and Misha kiss in a way that’s borderline feral, like a train rushing with no speed limit. Right now, though, they’re being more gentle than usual, and when they start to separate they're both smiling.

“You,” Misha says, enunciating the u at the end and pushing on Jared’s shoulder, “get to go dish up the food.”

“Why me?” Jared asks, acting faux offended.

“Uh, you almost made me burn _pasta,_ Jared. Go,” Misha orders and Jared laughs while he goes, playfully slapping Jensen’s thigh as he pads back into the kitchen.

“How are you doing?” Misha asks, voice all soft but there’s a know tone mixed in.

“Peachy,” Jensen answers, mouth tipping up into a half-smile. His pulse is thudding underneath his skin, and he’s very obviously half-hard in his jeans. He’s on edge, and has been practically for the past hour now.

“Yeah?” Misha gazes at him openly, dragging his eyes up and down Jensen’s body. He adjusts his grip on Jensen, hooks two fingers through his belt loops and tugs Jensen against him. “You look good. I like this sweater,” Misha whispers. He presses his lips against the hollow of Jensen’s throat, then moves up and pushes an open-mouthed kiss against Jensen’s jawline. Jensen sighs out shakily, feels Misha’s fingers slip underneath the hem of his rust-red sweater and skim along the skin of his tummy.

“It’s warm,” Jensen offers as a response, unable to say anything else. Misha chuckles, lips brushing against the curve of Jensen’s jaw. He moves again, bumps their noses together, and then, finally, kisses him. He starts off slow, just taking Jensen in, tasting the remnants of the wine on his lips. Jensen lets him in easy, and sighs heavily when Misha’s tongue slips into his mouth and he grips his hips.

Misha grinds against him, right there in front of the door, with the golden sunset streaming in all around them. Jensen moans on impact, melts against him, and uses his spare hand to grab at Misha’s ass.

He’s so wrapped up in Misha he doesn’t realize Jared’s right next to them, until he clears his throat rather obnoxiously.

“Hey guys, as much as I love the show, dinner first remember?” Jared says. He’s got a nearly empty wine glass in his hand, and he’s pointedly looking at Misha when he says _remember_.

good, they discussed this in detail.

Misha pulls back from Jensen with an exaggerated groan. He takes a deep breath, mostly for the sake of restraint, and says, “Right, dinner first.” He moves all the way away, leaving Jensen standing there holding his wine glass with a shaking hand.

Jensen feels like he’s on fire and can’t seem to find it in him to move away from the doorway even as Misha and Jared are settling in at the table. Jared set the table with basic plates, utensils, and a few glasses of wine for him and Misha. After hesitating, Jensen takes a big swig of wine, downing half of what is left in his glass, and walks over the table to join them.

He sits across from Misha, and next to Jared. It’s a bad decision, especially when Misha decides to tangle his legs with Jensen’s underneath the table. They’re playing footsie, Christ. Misha grins and takes a satisfied sip of wine when he pins Jensen’s foot down. Jensen pushes his glass towards Jared, who is currently in control of the bottle, and asks, “You wanna fill me up?”

“Oh I’ll fill you up, baby,” Jared says, snickering. Across from him, Misha almost spits out his wine, and Jensen rolls his eyes.

“I hate you, _both_ of you,” Jensen says, narrowing his eyes and glancing back and forth between them.

“You set that one up perfectly for me though,” Jared says, shrugging and clinking his glass against Jensen’s.

“Touche.”

The rest of the meal is mostly uneventful, except for Jensen and Misha’s constant footsie war underneath the table. Jared tries to join eventually, at which point it devolves into shin-kicking.  The bottle of wine is empty by the time they are all finished eating, and Jared, of course, decides to go and get another one. It’s dark outside now, the orange glow of the sunset fading beneath the islands. Jensen leans back in his chair, and takes a few sips of his wine. This one is sweet, the raspberry undertones standing out, and it goes down smoother than its drier predecessor. Jared is on the edge of being tipsy, more giggly than normal and enthusiastically telling a story about how he’d fucked with Alex last week on set.

After dinner they all pile into the kitchen to wash their dishes and put away the leftover pasta. After all, they’re definitely not going to have time later. By the time he’s drying his hands, Jensen can feel the wine catching up to him; he’s extra warm in his sweater and he can feel the heat radiating from his no doubt bright pink cheeks.

Jensen moves into Misha’s living room and plops himself down in the middle of the couch, leaning back and resting his feet on Misha’s coffee table. He doesn’t have to wait long for a very enthusiastic Jared to sit down next to him, in the corner of the couch, and immediately wrap his arm around Jensen’s shoulder. He’s close, thigh pressed warm and firm against Jensen’s. It’s purposeful, obviously, and when Jensen looks over at him, Jared is smirking into his glass of wine.

From somewhere behind him he hears music flick on and starting playing out of Misha’s surround-sound speakers; it’s some local indie radio station, exactly what Misha always listens to. Misha patters around for a few more minutes, doing who knows what, but when he comes back he sits on the other side of Jensen.

Mistakes have been made in his seating choice. As much as Jensen does in fact _love_ being in the middle, his body is already heightened in arousal, and these two assholes are definitely out to get him.

He plays at being annoyed, but honestly he’s ecstatic.

Misha gets comfortable next to him, sitting close so the entire side of him and his thigh are pressed firm against Jensen. He doesn’t place his arm around his shoulder like Jared did, oh no, he just straight up reaches down and gripes Jensen’s thigh a few inches above his knee.

Misha doesn’t say anything though, just innocently sips at his wine. Jensen is going to literally vibrate out of his fucking skin. He closes his eyes and drinks his own wine because it’s something to do that distracts him from everywhere the two of them are touching him. This has been inevitable all day, the tension between the three of them, and it’s kept Jensen varying levels of turned on. It’s infuriating, which was probably their plan all along. He downs the rest of his glass and it slides down easily; he feels good, like he’s floating, and gone hypersensitive to the slow circles Misha is rubbing into his thigh. He’s talking talking about something with Jared - Jensen’s not really sure what, he honestly hasn’t been listening - but suddenly Jared quiets beside him.

“Jensen?” Jared asks, he’s started moving his fingers along the edge of Jensen’s shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m dying, honestly. Y’all are infuriating,” Jensen answers.

“Mhmm, but see, we haven’t even done anything yet,” Jared says. Jensen turns to look over at Misha, who nods. He’s grinning, which is probably not a good sign.

“You’ve been doing shit all day.”

“You think so?”  Jared asks.

Jensen regrets his statement immediately when Jared’s hand slips up into his hair, long fingers playing with the short strands and making his already frazzled nerve endings come alive. His eyes flutter shut and he finds himself with the sudden need to hold on to something, so he reaches over and covers Misha’s hand with his own where it’s still on his thigh.

“Who do you want to fuck you first?” Misha asks, like it’s a normal question and doesn’t make Jensen audibly whimper.

“So you actually _are_ going to take turns?”

“Mhmm,” Misha hums, and he moves their joined hands to slip higher up Jensen’s thigh. Jensen doesn’t know how he’s supposed to choose who gets to go first if he can’t think, but _okay._

“Uh...” Jensen says. He swallows thickly, and bites his lip, hissing when the side of Misha’s hand, now way past mid-thigh, grazes his cock aching beneath his jeans.

“We need an answer,” Jared pipes up. He sounds closer, but Jensen doesn’t dare look over. He doesn’t need to because a moment later he feels the soft brush of Jared’s hair against his neck and then he’s sucking on Jensen’s collarbone and Jensen forgets what the word answer means.

Misha’s not helping matters much. He’s rotated and is now facing Jensen, licking and kissing along his jawline. Jensen can tell he wants to leave a mark, but stops right before the blood rushes to the surface of Jensen’s skin. It’d be too risky with the amount of fans that will be around tomorrow. The hand that was on his thigh is now slipping underneath the hem of Jensen’s sweater.

Jensen arches into Misha’s hand when he rolls a thumb over his nipple, and just stays there working at it, until it’s hypersensitive and Jensen lets out an impatient whine.

“Tell me who,” Misha whispers, right against his ear, right as Jared tugs just the littlest bit on Jensen’s hair.

“Jared, okay, I want Jared to go first,” Jensen blurts out, and it sounds more like a breathy gasp than actual words.

“Good boy,” Misha murmurs approvingly, and kisses the corner of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen’s entire body shudders. Jared’s got a hand underneath his shirt now and the combined efforts of both of their hands have his strung-out body aching.

“Open,” Jared orders, voice gentle though, and Jensen does, because he always does whatever they want him to. He makes an “O” with his mouth and opens his eyes too, just in time to see Jared stick two fingers in his mouth. He moans deep from his chest and sucks, twirling his tongue around Jared’s fingers until he can feel them dripping even in the hot enclave of his mouth. He keeps eye contact with Jared the entire time, and feels overly proud when Jared whispers, “Fuck,” and replaces his fingers with his tongue.

They kiss for what seems like hours, while Misha’s hands ghost over the rest of Jensen’s body. He isn’t sure what to focus on, there’s too much, he’s in sensory overload, but it’s fucking amazing and he doesn’t want it to stop. When Jared finally pulls back for air, his mouth is red and swollen, and his hair is a ruffled mess from Jensen’s hands. Jensen can only imagine what _he_ looks like to them.

“What do you think, should we take him upstairs?” Misha asks, pressing a lingering kiss on Jensen’s neck, then another right on his collarbone.

“I think he’s waited long enough.”

Jensen breathes a sigh of momentary relief. Finally.

Jared and Misha, despite their own obvious arousal, help him up because he’s not sure his legs would have done it for him. They each take one of his hands, twining their fingers together, and Misha leads the way down the hallway to the stairs.

Jensen should have known better than to think they’d make it up the stairs without any shenanigans.

Misha pauses mid-way up the stairs, and pushes Jensen against the wall. His back hits it with a quiet thump, and then Misha’s hands are all over him and he’s licking Jensen’s mouth open. He tastes like the raspberry wine, sweet and warm, and Jensen helplessly grinds down on the thick thigh Misha’s slipped between his legs. The fact that Jared’s watching them is getting him off even more.

He stops abruptly, kisses the side of Jensen’s mouth, and takes his hand again. Then they’re headed back up the stairs, Jared right behind him, a steady hand on his back. Jensen’s legs feel like jello. Misha and Vicki’s bedroom is at the end of the hall, and it’s definitely no coincidence that they have a California King.

Once inside, Jensen expects the both of them to be all over him, but he’s wrong. Instead, they are all over each other, leaving Jensen standing in the doorway gaping at them.

They're doing that thing where they play for dominance and right now Jared is winning. They’re making out, but he’s got a hand down the back of Misha’s jeans, kneading at his ass. Misha’s groaning into his mouth, hands trying to find a grip that will allow him to get the advantage again, but failing because he’s too overwhelmed. He settles on Jared’s hips, and drags their hips together in a rough grind that has both Jared and Jensen groaning.

At the sound, Jared and Misha break apart, both completely disheveled. Jared’s shirt is untucked from his jeans, and the first few buttons on Misha’s shirt are unbuttoned, revealing part of his tanned chest that has Jensen practically salivating.

They don’t move towards him, just exchange a glance and then a mutual secret smile.

“Jensen,” Jared says, making sure he has Jensen’s eye contact, and then continues, “Come here.”

Jared points to the floor right in front of him, between him and Misha, and Jensen goes automatically.

He looks up at Jared once he gets there, skin buzzing with want for one of them to touch him. Misha answers his thoughts first, stepping in close and sliding the entire front of his body against Jensen’s back. His hands come up and rest right above the button on Jensen’s jeans, and he presses a soft kiss on the back of Jensen’s neck.

Jared takes two steps forward and puts his hands a little higher on Jensen’s waist. He kisses him, soft, entirely too gentle for what Jensen wants right now. That changes the moment Jared gets his tongue into Jensen’s mouth and his needy hands start tugging at Jensen’s sweater to get it off of him.    

He’s sandwiched between them, Misha grinding on him from behind and Jared from the front. It’s honestly the best fucking thing and he doesn’t know why they don’t do this every single night. Jensen is a whimpery mess, the sounds coming unbidden from his mouth as they both touch him. Misha helps Jared work Jensen’s sweater off, and immediately slides his hands back up to Jensen’s nipples. He chuckles right against Jensen’s ear when Jensen arches back into him.

Jensen figures out what to do with his hands eventually, while Jared kisses him, and starts to fumble his way through unbuttoning Jared’s shirt. He pushes the plaid off of him with shaking hands, and then roams them all over Jared’s chest, coaxing moans out of him that reverberate back into Jensen’s mouth. Almost like they are somehow in sync, the moment Misha undoes the button of Jensen’s jeans, Jared stops kissing him. Jensen takes the time to breathe, knowing they are sharing a look over his shoulder.

Jared kisses him one last time,  steps back, and quickly starts taking off the rest of his clothes.

Misha is still touching him, idly, almost like he’s thinking, while they watch Jared strip.

“We were hoping that while Jared fucks you, you’d let me fuck your mouth,” Misha says.

Jensen doesn’t bother trying to stop the whimper that leaves his mouth at Misha’s words.

“Please?”

Misha spins Jensen so he’s facing him, kisses him once, all tongue and heat, then traces Jensen’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Jensen opens to him, and Misha slips the pad of his thumb into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen licks it, sucking on the tip, and Misha grins.

Jared helps Jensen get undressed the rest of the way, while Misha strips. It doesn’t take long, and before Jensen can process everything, their hands are back on his body and leading him over to the bed.

He lays down on his back on instinct; he knows that’s what they want. He doesn’t miss Misha’s sharp intake of breath, and the whispered curse under Jared’s breath as he does. They just _look_ , it makes his cheeks turn red at the attention, with the way they unabashedly admire him.

“I wanna watch Misha open you up,” Jared says, voice barely above a whisper. He squeezes Jensen’s hand and lies down next to him, so they’re facing each other, and smiles.

Misha’s not on the bed yet, but Jensen feels it dip a little beneath him when he returns. Misha’s hand is warm on Jensen’s side when he touches him, sliding down further until he gets to the curve of Jensen’s hips. He smirks when he sees how hard Jensen is, but doesn’t give Jensen the satisfaction of touching him. Instead, he glides his hand down and taps the inside of Jensen’s thigh twice. Jensen sucks him a shaky breath - he knows what that means - and immediately opens his legs for him, as wide as he can.

“So good,” Misha murmurs, settling between his legs, and Jensen cannot help but blush at the praise.

Jared murmurs his agreement from a few feet away, and Jensen feels heat rush all the way to the tips of his ears. Jensen isn’t sure where to look, but Jared is easiest since he’s directly across from him. He’s on his side, resting his head on one of his palms, the other hand lying across his upper thigh, waiting. Jensen knows to touch himself.

And he can’t wait to watch.

Misha pops open a bottle of lube and Jensen watches with bated breath while he pours a generous amount on his fingers, and tosses the bottle to the side for later. He keeps his left hand  on Jensen’s mid-thigh, a steady comforting weight, and with his right hand slowly starts working one finger inside of Jensen. Jensen sucks in a breath at the intrusion, but arches against him, already needy for more.

Misha lets Jensen adjust to him, and rubs small circles onto Jensen’s thigh with his free hand.

“You’re going to be so good for us, aren’t you, Jensen?” Misha says, velvety smooth, and Jensen whimpers affirmatively.

Jensen’s body starts relaxing around Misha’s fingers; he gets the hint and starts to move deeper. Jensen full on shudders, fists clenching at the sheets around him when Misha brushes his prostate. He keeps his eyes open the best he can, and groans low when he sees Jared lick his lips and slowly start stroking his cock, eyes fixed on Jensen’s.

Jensen is sweating by the time Misha has three fingers easily working in and out of him. He’s more turned on than he thinks he’s ever been in his life, his entire body aching with the need to be fucked. He only craves it more when he lets himself look over at Jared, who’s lazily stroking his cock while he  watches Misha fuck his fingers in and out of Jensen.

Jared stops abruptly stops touching himself, and moves so he’s closer to Jensen. Jensen thinks he’s going to kiss him, but instead Jared slips two of his fingers between Jensen’s slightly parted lips. Jensen tastes the pre-cum on his Jared’s fingers and licks him clean, sucking it off until all he tastes is Jared’s skin.

“Is he ready, Mish?” Jared asks. He pulls his fingers out of Jensen’s mouth slow so Jensen’s lip bounces back when he pulls them out all the way.

“More than ready,” Misha answers.

Jared moves, the bed creaking quietly as he does. He places a gentle hand on Jensen’s side, right above his hip. Misha pulls out of him carefully, and instantly moves out of the way to Jensen’s front, watching with a smirk as Jared manhandles Jensen up onto his knees. He wants them both inside him right now. Jensen likes to think he isn’t always this desperate, but he knows that’s not true. If he had his way, he’d always be stuffed full, like tonight.

Jensen sucks in a breath as Jared’s hands grip his hips and he fucks into Jensen without warning. He goes slow, and presses a soft kiss to the back of Jensen’s neck as he does.

“Okay?” Jared asks.

“Yeah, but fucking move,” Jensen growls. Jared just laughs at him, but thankfully does start on a slow pace of fucking him.

Jared places a hand on the middle of Jensen’s back and gently pushes him down until Jensen has his hands on the mattress in front of him, and then he finally starts thrusting harder.

Jensen looks up and meets Misha’s eyes. He’s on his knee, barely a foot away, irises blown wide as he watches them. He’s got a hand on his cock, stroking down the length of it, and smiles when he sees Jensen watching him.

Misha moves forward a bit, angles his cock up and lets the head bump against Jensen’s lips. Jensen opens his mouth automatically to let him in, twirls his tongue around the head and sucks on the tip. Misha sighs out, and pushes in further, and Jensen takes him deep. He’s used to it now, likes it better that way, wants them both deep enough so he’ll be aching all day tomorrow.

Misha pauses and raises an eyebrow, and all Jensen does is wink at him. That’s good enough for Misha as he starts to fuck Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen lets the two of them move him and clenches the sheets with his fists to keep himself steady. Jared and Misha work together at getting a good rhythm going, while Jensen tries not to die. He feels so good, so fucking full. He can’t even recognize the sounds he’s making around Misha’s cock, animalistic, and he already feels himself getting close to coming embarrassingly quick.

He lets them fuck him and holds on, almost wishing that there was a way for them to take a picture of him like this because he wants to know how slutty he looks. Maybe next time.

The combination of the two of them, and Jared fucking into his prostate at just the right angle, pushes Jensen right over the edge untouched, and he moans, on the edge of screaming around Misha’s cock.

Jared comes inside him a few beats later, with one of the hottest moans Jensen has ever heard, hands gripping Jensen’s hips so tight he’ll have bruises there tomorrow. Jared pulls out of him unusually fast compared to normal. And Jensen is briefly confused until he feels Jared’s fingers at his ass slipping a plug in. Holy shit.

“Wanna keep you nice and wet for Misha later, don’t we?” Jared says.

Misha comes then, right into his mouth, but pulls out before he’s done and grins as he paints Jensen’s mouth white. He grabs Jensen’s chin, pulling him up to his knees, and kisses him, tongue going in deep and tasting himself in Jensen’s mouth. Jensen feels Jared’s hands on him, and then he’s bumping Misha out of the way with a shoulder to kiss Jensen. They take turns kissing him, licking Misha’s come out of his mouth, until Jensen’s mouth is damp and swollen and he’s panting between them.

Misha has a possessive palm wrapped around Jensen’s hip and Jared’s arm is around his waist, and they hold him while he tries to come down. Misha kisses his cheek and squeezes his hip.

“You looked so pretty, Jensen.”

“And you were so good for us,” Jared adds, murmuring approvingly, pressing a kiss against the curve of Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen smiles, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, closing his eyes and letting the praise soak warm into his skin.

“Do you want to stay here for a bit?” Misha asks, as he’s tracing his fingers along Jensen’s lower back.

“We can stay here all night, I’m comfy,” Jensen says, and grins when Jared and Misha laugh. “But I would like some water.”

“On it. How about wine too?” Jared asks.

“I can always drink more wine,” Jensen replies.

Jared snickers and slaps Jensen’s ass with his palm before jumping off the bed, still completely naked. Jensen hears the patter of his bare feet as he jogs down the stairs.

Misha doesn’t move other than to touch Jensen, fingers creating goosebumps along Jensen’s back. He arches up and kisses Jensen’s jaw, then rests his forehead against the side of Jensen’s head.

“Are you feeling okay? Not too overwhelmed? We don’t have to do anymore if you’re not feeling up to it.”

Jensen shakes his head, kisses Misha’s cheek, and smiles. “I’m okay, I’m great actually. _I am_ overwhelmed but...”

Jensen blushes and Misha’s lips twitch in amusement. “But what?” he asks.

“I want you inside me too,” Jensen says, voice barely above a whisper.

Misha groans and squeezes Jensen’s hip underneath his hand, “I can’t wait.”

Jared comes running into the room and half-jumps onto the bed, carefully keeping the wine bottle upright as he does so. He plops down next to Jensen, and holds the wine bottle out in front of him.

“Tada!”

“You didn’t bring any glasses,” Jensen says, quirking an eyebrow.

“I know, I have an idea. Tip your head back,” Jared says, grinning. Jensen rolls his eyes but does as he’s told, and shivers when Jared grrips his chin with his free hand and angles the mouth of the bottle up with Jensen’s lips. The glass feels cool against his lips and the wine is sweet, something peachy this time, and it goes down smooth.

Jared kisses him once he has the bottle back to level, and licks around Jensen’s mouth to taste the wine.

“Delicious,” Jared says, licking his lips approvingly.

“You’re so dumb,” Jensen says shaking his head at him.

“You love me.”

“Yeah, guess so,” Jensen says, mouth twitching into a smile. Jared grins back, eyes crinkling, and yeah, Jensen _does_ love him.

Misha snatches the bottle from Jared’s hand and takes a long sip. Jensen watches how his throat moves as he swallows, feeling a rush of arousal kick back into his body even though he’s not even close to being ready to fuck again. Misha catches him watching when he passes the bottle back to Jared and winks, giving him a cheeky grin. Jensen loves him too.

They pass the bottle back and forth between the three of them, occasionally fucking up so that it dribbles down their chins onto bare chests. Then Jared and Misha get the great idea to do body shots of wine, which is weird - but Jensen’s really into watching them do it, because it’s hot and he’s weak.

Jensen starts to feel his body actually reacting again when Jared licks a line up Misha’s chest, then pauses to hover above him with a wicked smirk. The moment doesn’t last very long, because Misha grabs his arm, and pushes him onto his back in the spot next to them and gets on top. Misha kisses him and grinds his hips down hard right on Jared’s half-hard cock. He gets a moan as a reward and Jared playfully slapping at his thigh to get him to move.  

Jensen moves onto his side so he can watch better, and has instant regrets when the plug he’d temporarily forgot was inside him shifts. He bites back a whimper as the tip of it ghosts over his prostate. He’s not silent, apparently, because Jared and Misha both freeze and look over at him.

“How you doing over there, Jensen?” Jared asks, smirking. He’s pushing at Misha’s bare chest with his palm and they’re basically wrestling. It’s not helpful to Jensen’s growing… situation.

“Awesome, I’m fine,” Jensen answers, shrugging nonchalantly. If he goes over there, he’s done for.

Jared keeps trying to lick Misha’s neck, and Misha finally gets enough of a hold on him to shove him off onto his side, so Jared starts busting up with laughter.

Misha rolls his eyes and slaps Jared’s thigh, then returns all his attention onto Jensen. His gaze is intense, and Jensen feels a rush of arousal just from the heat of Misha’s gaze alone.

“Jensen, come here,” Misha says, beckoning him with his pointer finger.

“Nah, I’m good, right here’s great,” Jensen says with an extra sweet smile.

“I wasn’t asking.”

_Oh. Fuck._

“Oh,” Jensen whispers. He swallows thickly, his cheeks burning as he crawls across the bed to where Misha and Jared are. Misha grins when Jensen stops within a foot from him, close enough to reach - and he does. He reaches out with an open palm and cups Jensen’s chin between his fingers, tilting his head up. He swipes the pad of his thumb over Jensen’s bottom lip, and Jensen shivers.

“What do you think, Jared? Do you think it’s my turn to fuck him?” Misha asks, turning to look at Jared, who is sitting up now and gazing at Jensen with an adoring half-smile full of intent and heat.

Jensen watches Jared contemplate this, which only makes him squirm _more._ “No, I don’t think we’ve made him wait long enough,” Jared answers.

Misha nods in agreement. “Hmm, what should we do?”

It’s about this time that Jensen realizes they... might have actually rehearsed this. Rude.

“You guys are bad actors,” he sasses.

Misha raises an eyebrow at him in response to that, but completely ignores him otherwise, and simply says, “Watch.”

Jensen doesn’t even get a chance to ask what he’s supposed to be watching, before Misha’s straddling Jared’s hips and pinning him to the bed. Jared huffs and playfully fights back, grabbing Misha’s wrists and pinning them behind his back with his hand. He doesn’t get very far in sitting up though, because Misha rolls his hips, bumping their cocks together, and Jared falls back onto the bed, moaning and grabbing at Misha’s thighs. Misha grins in victory, and Jared faux glares at him for a brief second, before Misha’s wrapping his fist around Jared’s cock and giving him two quick jerks, dragging a whine out of Jared’s throat.

“So when you guys fuck, is it always like this?” Jensen can’t help but asking.

“Always,” Misha says, laughing, “But sometimes he wins.” Then he’s sliding down off Jared’s hips, leaning down and takes Jared deep in his mouth so fast that Jared bucks into his mouth and mutters out “asshole.”

Jensen watches Misha work at Jared with his mouth. Jared scrabbles at Misha’s hair, clutching at the sheets around him and biting back moans that sound more like growls coming from his mouth. Jared’s not being nice about the hair pulling but Misha _does_ like it rougher, and all it does is make him get more into it. Jensen’s aching just from watching them together, he’s always been easy and was hard the moment they started fucking around, but  now it’s almost unbearable to watch them touch each other and not be able to join in. He _could_ , but Misha told him to watch; if Jensen is anything, he’s obedient.

Misha brings Jared right to the edge, to the point where Jensen’s pretty sure he’s going to come right into Misha’s mouth or even all over his face, only for him to pull back and off Jared at the last second. Jensen watches Jared glare at Misha, and then shake his head in frustration and slap at Misha’s thigh.

“Cockblock.”

“Edging is fun, Jared.”

“Fun isn’t the word I’d use.”

“But I thought you wanted Jensen to eat you out?” Misha says, completely innocent. Jensen’s suddenly listening very intently.

“You do?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Jared smiles, and looks over at Jensen with an almost shy smile, “Yeah I really want you to eat me out while Misha fucks you.”

“I love it,” Jensen says, and he does. That sounds _amazing._ Not the same as being filled on both ends, but amazing in a completely different sensory way.

“I knew you would.”

“Oh really? Why’s that?” Jensen asks.

“Cause you’re a slut,” Jared states plainly and Misha nods in agreement. Jensen is half-tempted to flip them both off, but ends up blushing instead because, well, they’re not wrong.

They come to him this time. Jared starts making out with him lazily, while Misha gets Jensen to lay down. He goes easily, lets the hands Jared presses gently against his chest push him down, lets the both of them maneuver him how he needs to be. He aches everywhere they touch, on his thighs as Misha spread his legs and the swollen curve of his lips where Jared is sucking on his bottom lip. Jensen lets himself be loud, lets the whines come out of him, unashamed in how badly he wants this, wants them both.

Misha is gentle when he pulls the plug out, moving it slowly and making sure Jensen is ready when he does. The emptiness is overwhelming at first, and an ache of longing fills him so strongly that he whimpers the moment Misha touches the outside of his thigh to check on him.

“You good?” Misha asks, fingers tracing comforting shapes on the top of Jensen’s thigh.

Jensen nods, bites his lip, and says, “Yeah, I just - I need you inside me.”

Misha literally growls as he reaches for the lube. Jensen gazes at him while he strokes his cock, getting himself ready. Jared kisses Jensen one last time, licks into his mouth, before pulling back to watch.

Jensen feels desperate, and probably looks that way too, especially when Misha pauses to just gaze hotly at him.

“So pretty Jensen, always.”

Jared murmurs his agreement, reaching over to tangle his fingers with Jensen’s.

Misha fucks into him slow, allows Jensen to get used to the girth of him, before he starts up an even, gentle pace of fucking him.

“You ready for me?” Jared asks.

Jensen answers with a moan, just as Misha thrusts right into his prostate. Jared moves, rising up onto his knees, and brackets the side of Jensen’s face so he’s straddling him. Jensen grips his upper thighs, maneuvers Jared back until he gets him where he wants him. He doesn’t give Jared time to adjust before he licks a wide circle around his hole. Jared whines out Jensen’s name at the touch, which only encourages Jensen more. He alternates between longer licks and short twists of his tongue, slowly getting Jared to open up for him.

Misha is still thick and full inside him, fucking at a rough pace, but the touches he gives on Jensen’s upper thighs and the strokes of his fingers across Jensen’s knees are feather soft.

Jensen can feel himself getting close. He’s already overwhelmed at the feeling of them inside him and around him. It’s almost too much; it always is.

He loves it when they use him like this.

Jensen slides one of his hands to Jared’s back from Jared’s thigh, to find his cock where it’s arched against his tummy. He loosely wraps his fist around him, rubs his thumb over the damp head, and starts jerking him off in long, slow strokes. He fucks in Jared’s ass with the tip of his tongue, even as Jensen himself is quickly reaching the edge of orgasm.

Misha comes first, with a hard thrust and a groaned out _fuck._ Jensen follows soon after, moaning with his tongue still buried in Jared’s ass, as he feels Misha come inside him. Misha fucks Jensen through it, hips stuttering as he starts to come down and soften. He pulls out but doesn’t move far away, keeping his hand on Jensen’s thigh, so Jensen knows he’s there still watching them.

Jared is close; Jensen can tell with the way he’s whimpering and trying to fuck down onto Jensen’s mouth. Jensen winds his tongue around Jared’s hole, combined with a rough pull on his cock and Jared’s coming into Jensen’s fist. He slumps forward, falling onto Jensen’s legs, allowing Jensen to breathe properly. Misha gets to him first, cupping Jared’s face between his palms and kissing him. Jensen sits up, and tries to steady his breathing. He looks down at his hand, sees it’s streaked white with Jared’s come, and blushes.

When he looks up again Jared and Misha are both watching him curiously. All Jared has to do is raise an eyebrow and Jensen’s sticking his fingers into his own mouth, twirling his tongue around and licking the taste of Jared off of him.

He _was_ going to do it anyway. Jared didn’t even have to ask.

Jared and Misha move from where they’re sitting to either side of Jensen and take turns kissing him. It’s that hazy, post-sex glow kind of making out where you don’t really know where you end and the other begins. Jensen doesn’t mind that they’ve become a tangled  mess of three bodies, lazily making out and touching simply because they can. He loves sex, sure, but this is almost his favorite part: the afterwards.

Eventually, they get tired, mouths swollen, exhausted from the multiple excursions of the day. Jensen, especially, takes the chance to lay back down, curling onto his side to just watch while Jared and Misha make out, doing it normally for once without some ulterior competitiveness involved. They look gorgeous, and Jensen’s reached some sort of new bliss tonight with them he hopes remains in the months and years to come.

They break from kissing a few minutes later, and Misha gets up off the bed to find a few towels to clean them all up with. Jared heads into Misha’s bathroom and comes back with a full glass of water, gulps down some, and then hands the glass to Jensen who eagerly drinks from it.

Jensen lets Misha clean him up. He isn’t moving; after all, Jared and Misha are the ones who made him this fucked-out mess, so it’s only fair. He turns to his side to watch Misha and Jared pull on their sweatpants.. Usually, they all sleep naked, but no one needs to be tempted again tonight, as they _do_ actually need to sleep. Damn marathon is gonna kill him if Jared and Misha don’t. Misha grabs a pair of his own gray sweatpants for Jensen and climbs up onto the bed, tapping the inside of Jensen’s foot to get him to open his legs a bit. Jensen smirks comically at him, and Misha rolls his eyes and slaps Jensen’s leg. “I’m trying to help you put the clothes _on_.”

They’re too big and hang low on Jensen’s hips, but he doesn’t particularly care. He feels soft and warm, and when Jared tosses the blanket on top of his face with a laugh, Jensen gets a lightness in his chest and a rush of love for them both.

Jared gets into bed first, crawling in behind Jensen, while Misha jogs down the stairs to make sure all the doors are locked and the lights are off. Jared curls himself around Jensen’s back until he’s covering Jensen’s entire spine, and wraps his left arm around Jensen’s middle. It’s how they always sleep together; Jared loves being the big spoon, and says it’s because he likes to hold Jensen when they sleep. Jensen covers his left hand over Jared’s palm where it rests on his tummy, slotting his fingers between Jared’s larger ones and squeezes.

Misha comes in a minute later, making a soft _aww_ when he sees them curled up. He flicks off the light and climbs in on the other side of Jensen. He faces Jensen, scooting in close until their noses are centimeters from brushing. Misha smiles, presses a soft kiss to Jensen’s nose, and slides his arm along Jensen’s hip. His arm ends up just below Jared’s. Jensen smiles, reaching out, and rests his right palm on Misha’s waist, fingers spread wide across his ribs. Misha told him he likes this position best the first time they ever slept together, because when he wakes up, Jensen is the first thing he sees. And that his freckles look absolutely stunning in the glow of the sunrise.  They’ve slept like this ever since.

Jensen lets his muscles relax one by one, finally feeling the exhaustion hit him. He’s completely wrapped up between Jared and Misha, and the warmth of their hands and bodies pressed against him warms Jensen from the inside out. He’s so happy; he’s always happy when he’s with them.

“Thanks for tonight, it was... uh, great. So please conspire against me anytime you want,” Jensen pipes up.

Jared laughs and Jensen feels it warm against his neck. “We’ll remember that.”

“Also, we’re totally gonna do great tomorrow,” Jensen tries to say seriously, thinking about his aching knees, and ass, and the bruises on his hips.

“And if we don’t, well, we _did_ say it was a bad idea,” Misha says, giggling. He squeezes Jensen’s hip, and Jensen scoots a little closer, smiling when his nose bumps against Misha’s.

“Well, here’s to bad ideas I guess,” Jensen agrees, and the three of them laugh in unison.

“Goodnight, I love you,” Jensen says.

Jared and Misha both sleepily parrot back their own “I love you”s, Jared with a chaste kiss on the back of Jensen’s neck, and Misha kissing the bottom of Jensen’s chin.

Jensen never needs to specify who when he says I love you. He always means both of them.


End file.
